ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Heart That Won't Flee
is the 5th episode of the series, Ultraman Orb. This episode aired on August 6th, 2016.http://m-78.jp/orb/story/#story761 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "A Heart That Won't Flee" Synopsis Naomi receives a message from a young girl who claims she is being stalked by an alien. Is it the truth? And if it's not, what danger could await her... and Gai? Plot One day while working at a Construction Site, Naomi finishes her shift when she is contacted by a girl named "Matako" who tells her that she witnessed the appearance of an unknown alien. Elated that the SSP can get a tip for a legitimate Alien sighting, Naomi goes off to help Matako (initially she tries to contact Jetta and Shin, but Jetta has dozed off and Shin is too distracted on the internet to pick up his phone.) Naomi and Matako follow the trail deep into the basement of a nearby building where Naomi notices a giant clawed monster acting restless in its location. Before she can get closer though, she is ambushed by Matako, who reveals that the sighting was a trap, and Naomi is going to be used as bait! Naomi attempts to flee, but she runs into a steel tank, knocking her unconscious, and leaving her at the mercy of Matako's true form: An Alien Zetton! Sometime later, Gai shows up at the SSP's apartment, asking one of the boys to help him fixed a handmade doll. As Jetta does so, he finally receives Naomi's warnings of the alien sighting, as well as Naomi's call for help before being captured. Fearing that something has happened to her, Jetta and Shin call the VTL to find her, while Gai (after hearing "Matako" ordering him to come to their location alone) leaves to deal with the alien. Gai arrives at the basement where Naomi and the Alien Zetton (named "Maddock") are hidden and Maddock's trap goes off. His monster, a genetically modified Zetton known as "Hyper Zetton Death Scythe" appears on the scene and attacks Gai and Naomi while they are trapped. Gai manages to free Naomi, but she inadvertently gets him injured when he rescues her while she's trying to document Hyper Zetton Death Scythe on film. Regretful of what she's done, Naomi returns the favor by protecting Gai when Maddock attempts to attack them. As Gai and Naomi flee the building though, Hyper Zetton Death Scythe takes on a much larger form and attempts to crush them both. As Naomi flees, Gai transforms into Ultraman Orb and he goes off to confront the modified Zetton. Realizing though that Maddock has modified Hyper Zetton Death Scythe to take him on in his Specium Zepellion Form, Orb tries something new: Using the Cards of Jack and Zero that he acquired for his previous battles, Orb reveals a new form: Hurricane Slash! Orb's new Hurricane Slash form's increased speed is just enough for the Ultra to keep up with the Monster's Teleportation, but after a beam battle between Hyper Zetton Death Scythe's Fireballs and Hurricane Slash's Orb Lancer Shot attack, Orb found a brief opening and Hyper Zetton Death Scythe was obliterated by Orb's Big Bang Thrust attack. With Hyper Zetton Death Scythe gone, Orb reverts back into Gai and he deals with Maddock in hand-to-hand combat. As the Alien Zetton attempts to shoot him down, Gai reflects the blast back at Maddock, mortally wounding him. Before dying though, Maddock reveals that he did not come to Earth to invade it, claiming that the Earth is already "half-rotten" for any alien to take it over now, and he ominously warns Gai and the SSP that he was hired to kill Gai. Before it's revealed who, the Alien Zetton dies and melts into foam, thus the SSP takes their leave. Later while Gai is given some Mushroom Soup by Naomi as a "thank you" for rescuing her, the girl who's doll was lost early appears at the SSP apartment to retrieve it, grateful to them for finding and fixing it for her. As the girl leaves though, Gai decides to stay with the SSP after have a heart-to-heart moment with Naomi, much to the team's delight. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *Jugglus Juggler does not appear in this episode. *When Gai arrives at the SSP apartment, Jetta quotes word-for-word the Ultraman episode title, "Who Has Come?" *Despite being given a name in the show's official media, the Alien Zetton's name "Maddock" is never mentioned at all in the episode. Errors *During the opening credits sequence, Takaya Aoyagi/Jugglus Juggler's credits are notably missing. External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Episodes